More I Hear, Less I know
by randomprose
Summary: One shot, Set during The Hunger Games. -As Gale's thoughts on the matter of Katniss and Peeta's romance become ever more convoluted, perhaps what he should trust least of all is his own mind...


**Word Count: **1,093

**Disclaimer: **I do not own The Hunger Games or related characters and settings.

**Summary: **Gale is left behind in District 12 when Katniss is reaped for the hunger games. No one is shocked more than he when Peeta Mellark declares his love for her on national TV. He doesn't quite know what to believe but as his thoughts on the matter become ever more convoluted, perhaps what he should trust least of all is his own mind…

**xXx**

It has to be an act. And why wouldn't it be? People in District 12 - Panem for that matter, are eating it up. Because really, had the girl on fire and the boy with the bread ever even said so much as two words to each other before the reaping? No. She was always with me. We were always hunting. Trying to survive; retain some semblance of sanity. A girl like Katniss Everdeen doesn't have time for romance. She only has time for anything that would help her live.

That is the logic I use. Those are the things I tell myself everyday because if they are in love I'm not so sure I can deal with it. While everyone else is crooning over their budding romance I sit there, stony faced and sullen. Act or not (and the not part is what worries me) there are several things I know about Peeta Mellark to be true.

He is the youngest son of the baker. The baker is an easy enough man to trade with at the Hob but seems to have no clue how to be part of a family. All of the Mellarks are that way. Individually, they seem fine but as part of something more and it creates chaos. Especially the wife. I've seen her around. She's a harsh woman who seems to regret ever having kids. Peeta's older brothers are loathe to speak anything about it. Despite never having to resort to drastic ways of keeping food on the table and a roof over their heads, Katniss and I, our families have something the Mellarks will never be able to trade for. Love. Respect. Support. Intangible things that you either have or you don't have. No in between, no trying. It's just there or not there, whatever the case may be. It's not there in Peeta's family and I doubt it ever will be.

Peeta on the other hand, is nothing like his mother. He cares about people. He is every bit the passionate, bleeding heart we have been seeing on TV. He doesn't want to kill a single person in that arena and that will be his downfall. He wants there to be another way. He hopes that the Capitol will just miraculously see the error of their ways and let them all go home. Worst of all, he really does love Katniss. Whatever her actions in this whole thing, it is real for Peeta. He is stupid, to wear his heart on his sleeve like that. Stupid to let his guard down. He will get hurt worse that way than with any weapon the Capitol has provided them.

I watch the day's recap of the games at the Hob where a large TV has been provided so all of District 12 can see. I wasn't planning on watching but something catches my eye. Something I cannot erase from my brain no matter what. Katniss and Peeta are in a cave. Peeta is very sick, that much is clear. I don't think he will survive the night. But they are together and they are very close. He is saying something or other and Katniss stops him with a kiss. The surprise on Peeta's face is mirrored on my own. My jaw drops and I have to remind myself to close my mouth again.

"It's an act." I whisper, "Just an act."

Nearby some women are chatting excitedly.

"-I knew she would come around!"

"-Realizing her love for him at last! How romantic!"

"-they make a good looking couple, don't you agree?"

I can hardly stand the chatter and immediately move away from them. If those women are so undoubtly convinced than I can only imagine Peeta. Maybe Katniss really does love him. A smaller TV in a shop window shows them sleeping, arms wrapped around each other. So Peeta gets his wish, after weeks in the arena. But for what? I think angrily. One or both of them will die. They can't both win! This only infuriates me more. Of course I don't want Katniss or Peeta to die. That is just cruel.

The problem with Peeta is that you cannot hate him. He does nothing wrong. He simply cares. He has no pretenses, no acts, he is simply being himself and that is enough to win Katniss over. How much easier it would be, I muse, if he could just have one irredeemable flaw. Something I could use to justify my dislike. All he has done is express feelings for the girl I have grown to love these last four years. It just not fair.

A childish comment. Nothing is fair. How very different our lives would be if things were fair. To complain about it only shows that you expect it to be different. It's not different. It will be what it will. You make the best of it and you move on. Easier said than done.

I leave the Hob and make my way back to my house in the Seam. When I arrive, my entire family eyes me warily. Even little Posy seems to know that something is amiss. They know. I'm not sure how but they do. Word travels fast. Peeta and Katniss are in love. Even if Katniss isn't quite as in love with Peeta as he is with her, she obviously still cares about him. Cares enough that my family feels the need to tread carefully.

"Welcome home, Gale." my mother says cautiously

"What's for supper?" asks Rory without reservation.

I hold up a couple of turkeys and just like that it's business as usual in the Hawthorne house. Rory and Vick are each skinning a turkey and discussing just how much of it they could eat on their own. Posy is nearby in her crib, drooling and making baby noises. My mother is setting the table and then everyone is talking about the games but noticeably neither Katniss nor Peeta is mentioned.

I am not sure if I appreciate this or not but I don't say anything. My old logic is creeping back into my mind. I know Katniss Everdeen and she does not have time for romance. Better than anyone, I know. The only thing on her mind is surviving the games. She cares for Peeta but she does not love him. How can she? For all the footage we have seen, everyone seems to forget that they just met. Despite being in the same year at school, despite everything, they hardly know each other at all.

It is just an act.


End file.
